Earth 2 Episode List
First Contact-- Pilot episode, usually shown in two parts. Eden Advance flees the Stations after discovering the Council's plans to destroy the mission rather than let it proceed. The Man Who Fell to Earth (Two)-- After finding one of the cargo pods jettisoned from the falling ship, the group begins it's cross country trek to find New Pacifica. Tim Curry makes his first appearance as Gaal, an astronaut who has been on the planet alone for fifteen years. Life Lessons-- What I call the Murphy's Law episode- anything that can go wrong does go wrong. The group is prevented from resuming their travels by a series of unfortunate little accidents. Promises, Promises--The group is on the move again but sickness slows them down. They must stop to find a way to stop the sickness and help the native Terrians at the same time. A Memory Play--The third cargo pod of crew is found but the other survivors are slowly dying of a strange disease. Water--Possibly the best episode of the series. Low on water, a scanner search reveals a large body of water nearby and two group members set out to bring some of it back. A spy for the Council is revealed. Natural Born Grendlers--Trade with the grendlers lets the group find out a bit more about one of the native species, and a bit about themselves as well. The Church of Morgan--A character study of two main characters as the group makes a long stop on the banks of a stream. The Enemy Within--The Council's spy is discovered and the group must make a difficult choice in how to deal with the matter. Redemption--The Council's spy chooses between the group and the Council and casts away ties to one of them forever. Mooncross--The group must stop for the winter and they find an abandoned but inhabitable camp just when they need one. Kelli Williams makes her first appearance as MAry, the daughter of rogue scientsist sent to the planet twenty years earlier. Better Living Through Morganite, Part 1--Greed and secrecy, put the group in danger in many ways. Denial and pragmatism add to the dangers. Better Living Through Morganite, Part 2--The group must stop the events some of them set into motion or lose one of them. Grendlers in the Myst-- While tracking grendlers and hoping to find useful items among their hoarded goods, the group happens upon a tragedy about to take place. The Greatest Love Story Never Told-- The group comes into contact with a colony of convicts living underground with the Terrians. Brave New Pacifica--A rapid transit system built by some amazing spiders is discovered close to the winter camp and the group hopes they have found a faster way to New Pacifica. After the Thaw--The body of a Terrian in found encased in ice hight in the mountains surrounding the winter camp. Soon group members find themselves deeply affected by the corpse. The Boy Who Would Be Terrian King--The dream plane shows a glimpse of a possible future in a character study of one of the group. Survival of the Fittest--Interesting twists and turns as the four members of a scouting party return to camp and recount their differing versions of what happened to them. Flower Child--Spring is late in coming to the planet and the group soon discovers why. All About Eve--On the move again towards New Pacifica, the group begins to fall ill one by one. They discover an old crashed ship and learn more about the Council and the planet and a possible reason for their illness. BevK 13:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) P.S.-- This is just a start. I will be adding more later. Feel free to edit or add on, too.